


Is this how it goes?

by wellsjaha



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Mentioned Karma/Amy, Mentioned Karma/Liam, Mentioned Shane/Duke, Mentioned Theo/Lauren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellsjaha/pseuds/wellsjaha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of you become an official thing three weeks into dating. </p><p>Shane teases you mercilessly until Liam begs him to stop. </p><p>Lauren walks in on you two making out two days after becoming official. Your mom catches you a week later and enacts a new open door policy. Lauren laughs until she applies it to your stepsister too. Things between her and Theo have been going pretty well apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this how it goes?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before episode 2x07 aired. In fact, just hours before. This is my first fanfic, so any feedback would be appreciated. Enjoy.

Reagan. The name caused to you to grin unconsciously and for a moment, you hated yourself for it. You were never that kind of girl, the kind who got dopey over crushes. You hadn’t acted this way when you had a crush on Joshua Grey in the 7th grade and he offered you some of the leftover Halloween candy his mom packed with his lunch. You didn’t act this way over the very minimal feelings you had for Oliver or the failed date with the cute girl from SYZRR or even the hot Brazilians, even if you did enjoy just how talented Fabiana was at kissing.

Perhaps you could say that you got dopey over Karma, but that was a totally different situation. The years of friendship made the whole situation so intense. It wasn’t your typical love story and now you were slowly getting over it. It still hurt to think about Liam and Karma, but the sight of her smile made it easier. Karma was happy, and now you could be too.

After that night at the club, you and Reagan had exchanged numbers. You were fond of your phone, but you never were the type to be glued to it. The past few days texting with Reagan had you excitedly anticipating every time your phone buzzed and alerted you to a new message.

Reagan was a busy girl so the two of had a date planned for the following Friday since she was free from DJ and catering duties. You were happier about this date more than you anticipated. Texting with Reagan along with snap chats, face timing, the occasional phone call and talking over instagram comments had really made you warm up to the idea. Clearly Reagan was beautiful, in a way that was so different from Karma. You hated that you compared them at times, but Karma was the closest thing you ever had to a girlfriend even if it was all a lie, well kind of a lie (you still think Karma felt something the night of the threesome and you clearly had feelings for the girl but there was no denying that the two of you were never “dating”). Reagan was also funny, had great taste in music (she would send you songs some nights and insists you listen, she hadn’t led you wrong once yet), and was into movies almost as much as you.

In the past few days you learned a lot about the girl. Reagan had two older siblings. An older sister who lived in Dallas and owned her own bakery with her husband as well as an out and proud older brother who lived in New York with his partner of ten years and their recently adopted daughter, Lex. Reagan loved being an aunt and spoiled the girl when she could. Once she was graduated from college (she went to a local commuter school during the week and studied music education), she wanted to move up to New York to be closer to them and pursue her music. Reagan was allergic to strawberries, loved chocolate cake, had an obsession with Orphan Black and once got pantsed in the ninth grade and half the student body had seen her Scooby Doo underwear.

You told Reagan about your mom, your relationship with Lauren, about Shane, Liam and you even told her about Karma. Reagan listened and at times offered advice, but mainly she laughed along with you as you told her about the snide remarks Lauren made at you or the ridiculous things Shane said. She was snarky at times, but it was all in good fun. But most of all, she made you feel good about yourself. The shame that you felt for months in having feelings for your best friend was gone, instead it was replaced by this inkling of butterflies in your stomach when you thought about Reagan.

You knew your feelings for Karma weren’t going to just go away, nor were you trying to replace her with Reagan. The feelings you had for this new girl existed in a totally separate sphere from your feelings for Karma. What you cherished most was that this girl was yours and yours alone. She didn’t go to school with you and Karma. She wasn’t a friend of Karma’s. She had nothing to do with Karma. For once you were just Amy and Reagan happened to like that about you.

You finish up your nighttime routine, tuck away safely in your bed and for the first time in months, the last thought on your mind is not Karma.

 

* * *

 

_We still good for 2da???_

Amy was in the middle of her trigonometry class when she felt the buzz in her pocket. Knowing it was Reagan; she stealthily hid her phone partially beneath her textbook and smiled as she read it, even if the typo irked you a bit. It was Friday, the day she had been waiting for all week.

_Of course._

Amy had cleared her schedule, even if it meant blowing off her movie night with Karma, but the other girl had cancelled the past two weeks anyway due to dates with Liam so she doubted her best friend would mind.

_I’ll pick you up after school. Hester right?_

_Hester. You can meet me in the parking lot by the auditorium._

Amy just needed to make it through two more periods and then she had a cute girl waiting for her. If you told her this would be happening a month ago, Amy would have laughed in your face and thought that it was the most ridiculous thing.

“Keep smiling and Matthews will know you’re texting,” Amy heard from behind her and she turned to grin at Shane who gave suggestively raised his brows.

“Make sure you tell me how the scissoring went, I never really understood the logistics,” Shane quipped and Amy turned around with a roll of her eyes as her professor glared at Shane for speaking in class during silent work time. However Amy couldn’t stop the small smile that escaped before she managed to catch herself as she felt her phone vibrate once more.

 

* * *

 

 You left your English class in a hurry, not even bothering to say goodbye to Shane and Theo with whom you shared this class with, but you assumed they understood. At least Shane would immediately and then probably clue Theo in. He was always one for gossip, especially when it came to your life, but somehow you enjoyed that about him. It was at times annoying, but Shane really did care. Having someone to depend on aside from Karma was refreshing for once.

You exited the school by the auditorium and suddenly your feet slowed. The sudden realization that this was your first real date somewhat frightens you. This whole thing with Reagan already had potential and you were reminded of some mildly crude lesbian jokes that Shane had been slipping into your conversations.

However the sight of Reagan leaning against a shoddy pick up truck brought you out of your stupor. The car had seen better days, but Reagan made it seem like the best car in the world. You made eye contact and gave the other girl a bashful smile as you gained momentum once more and stopped short about a foot away from her.

“Hey,” you offer lamely, your fists tightening around the strap of your backpack.

Reagan grins an almost annoyingly perfect grin and you find that you’re having a hard time breathing for a moment.

“Hey, yourself.” Regan replies in her deliciously raspy voice and you’re glad that you’re finally hearing it in person for the first time in a week.

“Hey,” you add again before shaking your head at your foolishness, but Reagan apparently finds it endearing as she reaches for your bag and unlocks the back seat so she can place it inside. With your hands free you hug Reagan as she closes the door and you delight in the warmth you feel as her hands settle on your lower back.

“I’m sorry it took so long for us to do this, for some reason everyone is into having fall catering events. But I’m glad I’m here,” Reagan tells you as you pull away, sincerity evident in her voice.

“Me too, and don’t worry. Stuff happens.” Your hands go into your pockets without the safety of your backpack strap to hold on to and Reagan heads around to the drivers side, telling you to stay there since the passenger side only opens from inside. It’s not the most chivalrous move, but you like it anyway. You long buried the idea of meeting a prince charming and instead you find yourself warming up to the idea that maybe you’ll have a knight in not so shiny armor.

You enter the car and she starts it, some electronica music playing softly. You sort of suspected that she’d be one to blast music in the car, but maybe she just likes it as the background sound as she lives her life. You think that you can appreciate that.

You guys had discussed what you should do, and after a little bit of debate you settled on a classic movie and dinner date. It might not have been the most creative thing out there, but it was right up your alley. Something pretty laid back and you always enjoyed making fun of whatever ridiculous movies were sure to be out in theatres.

You guys make a pit stop at a gas station and stock up on candy. You prefer sour candies to her chocolate and she even puts back the peanut butter cups when you mention you’re allergic. “Just in case,” she offers in explanation and your cheeks heat up for a second before a jumbo size box of Swedish fish distracts you. You grab a sprite and Reagan does the same. You ring up your treats together and Reagan offers the man a twenty for your haul. She takes the change and says that you’ll get her back next time when you offer protest. The fact that there will be a next time thrills you considering you’re not even an hour into this date.

You make it to the movies with twenty minutes to spare.

“I know you like to watch the trailers,” Reagan says as you pay for your ticket. “If there is anything for the Hunger Games I might fan girl a little bit,” she chuckles as you both make your way towards theatre ten.

The room is almost empty save for a group of older women sitting in the front row. You guys had picked some mindless comedy that you’re pretty sure those women will be offended at not even ten minutes in and you take a little bit of sadistic pleasure in that. Karma likes comedies well enough, but you two almost always watched romantic ones and you were a little tired of it. Love seemed to be on everyone’s mind and sometimes you just wanted to laugh at some insensitive and offensive humor.

The trailers start and you whisper a running commentary to Reagan who offers comments of her own.

“Wow a love story featuring two heterosexual twenty something’s in a forbidden romance, groundbreaking,” she whispers in complete seriousness and you snort as you take a sip of your soda.

The movie began and halfway through you find your hand facing palm up on the armrest while Reagan makes small patterns on the skin there with her fingers. It almost tickles and you feel Goosebumps on your. You grab her fingers to still her movements. She goes to pull away but you hold tight and shift so that the two of you are holding hands. You’ve always had a tendency to have sweaty palms and you hope it doesn’t bother her. Your nerves were suddenly getting the best of you.

Reagan didn’t pull away until the movie ended and even then she linked your arms as you exited the theatre.

You eat at some shady looking burger place that happens to have the most delicious fries you’ve ever eaten. You guys talk about the movie, school and various other things. The conversation doesn’t stop until you guys are interrupted by one of the workers telling you guys it’s 8 o’clock and they are closing the dining area.

You drive around Austin for an hour, talking about music and Reagan shuffles through her iPhone and plays you some of her favorite songs. She promises to make you a mixed CD over the weekend and you’re reminded of the romantic novelty of mixed tapes.

She kisses you lightly in her car at a red light. And she kisses you again twenty minutes later in front of your house with her hands finding purchase on your lower back.

As you make your way upstairs you don’t even bother to pay attention to some backhanded compliment your mom makes about your hair. You suddenly can’t wait until Monday, you two are heading to the mall after school so Reagan can check out some record store.

 

* * *

 

 The two of you become an official thing three weeks into dating.

Shane teases you mercilessly until Liam begs him to stop.

Lauren walks in on you two making out two days after becoming official. Your mom catches you a week later and enacts a new open door policy. Lauren laughs until she applies it to your stepsister too. Things between her and Theo have been going pretty well apparently.

Reagan hangs out with you and Shane one Thursday after school. You get food at some diner. Shane is pretty charmed from the girl and you’re pretty sure you’ve found his exception to gayness.

Reagan comes over for dinner. Your mom acts surprisingly cordial and you’re actually really touched at the fact that she’s trying. Only one offensive thing is said all dinner, so you count it as a win. You and Reagan have hot chocolate on the porch and talk before you walk her to the car with a deep kiss to say goodbye.

Things are a little intense when you decide to have a day out with you, Karma and Reagan. You’d hung out as a group once or twice, but you’re terrified about what will happen if you leave the two of them alone. They both stake their claim on you, but you roll your eyes at Karma and you thank Reagan later that night as she grips your headboard as you work your way down her chest.

 

* * *

 

 For Christmas you find yourself more worried about what to get Reagan as opposed to what to get Karma. You buy your best friend this bracelet she’d been eyeing for weeks and she hugs you incredibly tight when she opens it. Karma had gotten you the box set of the Twilight books. You rolled your eyes and opened your real gift, a framed picture of you and Karma along with a handwritten note to take you to your favorite bakery in Austin for some treats the next time you hang out as well as a gift card for the movies.

You search and search and finally you settle on getting Reagan a sweater. You thought it was a good choice at the time but you suddenly doubt it when she opens it on the 22nd. She was heading to New York for the Holidays with her family and it was her last day there. She also loves the Vinyl you found of some Punk music collection at some shady record shop a few towns over. She promises to listen to it when she gets home. Reagan in turn gets you a pair of nice headphones, claiming that you need to listen to music with some quality sound.

In Reagan’s bed that night you go all the way. You hate that phrasing, but it’s what happened. It was so much better than with Liam, but you had expected it to be. It was so much more real than the times you imagined it with Karma.

This was how sex could be.

 

* * *

 

Liam and Karma break up on February first over a fight, a fight over you of all things. Apparently Liam was jealous about how much Karma talked about you.

You don’t really mention Karma anymore than you mention Shane or Lauren to Reagan.

You have a girl’s weekend and it seems to cheer her up some.

At school on Monday Shane pulls you aside after Trig and warns you about going back to her.

You tell him that it never even crossed your mind.

Honestly it didn’t. Your romantic love for Karma had waned. You still loved her immensely; she was probably the most important person in your life, but romantically? That was all Reagan.

Shane sighs in relief at your confession and launches into a three-minute rant about how he still doesn’t get why everyone is so up on Karma.

Karma and Liam get back together twelve days later and celebrate Valentines Day by getting a hotel room. Karma tells you all about it the next day.

Your mom and Bruce were out of town. You ordered in Thai food for you and Reagan, kicked Lauren out of the house and have sex in your room with the door open. You tell Karma all about it too, and you don’t even feel a hint of panic. You don’t spare any details either.

 

* * *

 

 Reagan says I love you first on a cold April day.

You say it three weeks later in May.

 

* * *

 

 You break up for a month in June. You’re hit with it hard and cry on Shane’s shoulder while Karma gets her mom to bake up some special brownies. You and Karma begin to hang out a little more and you will yourself to not fall into hard habits. At this point you rarely think of your feelings for Karma, they are not overwhelming anymore. Sure, occasionally you remember what it was like to kiss her. Or you think that you'll never have this bond with someone else and it's a shame that you two aren't romantic. But you no longer think of Karma in the light that you once did.

Karma and Liam break up as well and it's almost like old times. The two of you are nearly inseparable until around Fourth of July. Reagan comes over to your house and the two of you begin to slowly work through things once more. Liam and Karma remain broken up for good.

 

* * *

 

 You start junior year at high school, Reagan starts her sophomore year at college. It's a lot of work for the both of you and you're lucky if you get to see her more than once a week, but every Saturday without fail you meet for a little movie night. Your relationship has gotten very comfortable and domestic. You even wear a couple's Halloween costume and you're reminded that the two of you have been together for almost a year (even if it was one and off but honestly you're teenagers so it definitely counts).

Karma begins dating a new guy in November; surprisingly it's someone her mom set her up with. Mrs. Ashcroft is all about female agency, but once she showed Karma a picture she was gone. Jacob is nice, a little boring for your taste, but you relish in knowing that you've never slept with him.

You know that realistically, that maybe you and Reagan won't work out in the long run. But you can't help but feel as if you were meant to meet this girl. She allowed you to work through your feelings for girls and feel comfortable in a relationship. Reagan had showed you a new form of love and it felt wonderful for your feelings to be reciprocated.


End file.
